Dog Sees God
by PrussianTails
Summary: Based on the play, Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead  which was based of The Peanuts, with the characters grown up as teenagers . More description inside.


A/N: Who remembers The Peanuts? I hope everyone can say yes! Lol. Well, what most people don't know, it that an "unauthorized parody" was created based of the Peanuts. It was called Dog Sees God. It's pretty epic. Well, I've never _seen_ it.. I've only read about it and everything. My cousin is in theatre. Stage Management. She told me about it years ago. However, I was thinking about the characters for a while now. And I kept thinking how funny it was that you could plug them in with DN characters. Below, I've left the list and small description of each character. I put the DN character, then the name from play, and who they represent from the Peanuts. I just wanted to kinda write DSG with my favorite people! Hope you enjoy! It's only based on it. I changed things and didn't follow dialogue or anything. So, if you have seen it.. Don't get pissed.

Thanks to Deathnotefinatic13 for betaing!

**Warnings: Drugs, Alcohol, Bullying, Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death.**

Mello: CB (Charlie Brown) is the main character in this play. He is intensely saddened over the death of his dog.

Misa: CB's Sister (Sally) has gone goth, at least for the duration of the play. It is mentioned that, like her character basis, she changes her philosophy on life often.

Light: Van (Linus), always the philosopher in childhood, is now a pothead with a worldview to match.

Near: Matt (Pig-Pen) is a pathological germophobe whose dirtiness has been internalized - he's sex-obsessed and homophobic.

Matt: Beethoven (Schroeder) became the school outcast prior to events in the play when it was revealed that he was sexually abused by his father.

Tricia York (Peppermint Patty), a party girl.

Marcy (Marcie), a party girl and Tricia York's sidekick.

Sayu: Van's Sister (Lucy) has been institutionalized for setting the Little Red-Haired Girl's hair on fire.

L: Pen-Pal

Linda: Little red headed girl

**Dog Sees God: DN **

Today had been one hell of a day! Mello walked down the street, enjoying the quiet. His beloved dog had been put down. In his old age, he had became vicious and mean. After it attacked a stupid yellow bird that was tweeting around in the backyard, he had turned on Mello himself. Thus, making his parents adamant about putting the mutt down. This led to the unfortunate event that was supposed to be his funeral.__

It was his dog! Why shouldn't he have been the one to give a speech? But _nooooo_! His freakishly religious parents wanted to be more spiritual and say a prayer and take the spotlight. His Mom was Catholic, and Mello had taken after her. Whereas his Dad and sister were Christian. Two religions that couldn't be more alike and different all at the same time! Everyone ended up arguing, just like all the other family events.__

He sighed in relief as he approached Light's house. He wasn't an avid smoker like his friend, but he could really use a hit and some menial conversation with his dear friend. He knocked on the door lightly and was quickly greeted by the honey brunette with eyes that were already beginning to turn slightly red.__

_"_Mello!" He smiled, speaking in an excitedly hushed tone. It amazed Mello how contradictory the personality of a pot head tended to be. "What's up, are you here for a chat?" A chat. That's what they called it when they had these deep talks and got high.__

_"_You know it." He smirked back. Light wrapped his arm around Mello, pulling him in and to the basement that he hung out in more than his room.__

_"_What's going on then?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch where there were papers and ground weed on the table. Mello slumped into the seat next to him, and took a deep breath, telling him the tale of the unfortunate loss of life of his best friend, as well as the hysterics that revolved around his family. Light was passing a blunt back and forth with him as he spoke, his words only pausing to inhale. "That's harsh, man." Light said once he finished, taking a hit from the blunt and passing it back. Mello nodded sullenly.__

_"_What do you think, Light? What awaits us in death?" Mello found himself asking. Light was a self proclaimed God. He followed the Buddhist religion, which pissed off his parents. It was bad enough that his sister was in a mental institution for setting a red head girl's hair on fire. Linda was her name; the red head. Sayu had said that it was red, and all she did was make it more natural with setting it aflame. Truth was she had a thing for Mello, and was pissed when Linda openly went after the blond.__

_"_I highly believe in two options, actually. In a way, I'm not sure that there is life after death. Out soul dies, and out bodies deteriorate and become part of the Earth. Worm food, you know?" Mello nodded. He may have been raised religious, but he also knew enough to question a lot of things that were read in the Bible. There was no proof of Heaven. It was all about faith. But the scientist inside him made him question and want evidence. "Then, what happens to our soul. Does it just fade away? Maybe. Or does it come back? Reincarnation is a high possibility, if you really think about it." He took a hit from a freshly wrapped blunt.__

_"_That makes sense. I guess I hate thinking that life is meaningless, you know?" He sighed deeply, sinking into the couch as he enjoyed the feeling of being pleasantly stoned. Light nodded in agreement, sinking into his cushion as well. They continued to sit there and discuss a few different things going on in the world, the majestic of the drugs in their system making talk flow easily. It wasn't until it was late, that Mello left Afterall, there was school tomorrow. Hoe someone like Light had top marks confused him, but it was true. As Light liked to say, 'Smoking doesn't make you a lazy pot-head. Being a lazy pot-head makes you a lazy pot-head.'__

(-line-)__

The next morning, he awoke to a pillow slamming down on his head. He growled in annoyance and peaked out at his sister. She stood there in her Lolita dress, pig tails adorning her head childishly. How their parents ever let her dress that way was beyond him. He was yelled at for wanting to wear black jeans and t-shirts. They'd die if they saw his assortment of leather!__

_"_What, Misa?" He groaned again, stretching in bed.__

_"_Mello has been asleep too long. Misa needs a ride." She spoke. Mello rolled his eyes at her. The way she talked in third person about herself irritated him. He was glad he knew she was bright and responsible, even if she was a little naïve and childish.__

_"_I'm coming." He mumbled, sighing as she left and closed the door. He still felt sluggish from his time with Light the day before, but he still had to go to school.__

(-line-)__

When they got to school, he smirked as he watched Misa put her arm through Lights. The teen smiled down at her. He was actually kind of glad Light had fell in love with Mary Jane, and discovered Buddhism. Before all that, he had been a tight lipped asshole. He had even been rude to Misa all the time. Apparently Marijuana was great for patience. That was something you needed when dating Misa-Misa!__

_"_Morning, Mello." His.. friend.. greeted as he approached. Why was it the one person he hated and completed against was also his best friend?__

_"_Morning, Near." He returned. When they were little, Near was a dirty little boy. Never wanted to bathe. But as a teen, he was actually a germophobe. It amused Mello to no end. "What do you think happens after death?" He let slip again. He couldn't help it. Near gave him a creepy smile before speaking.__

_"_Well, you know how when we're born, we come from a vagina, right?" Mello nodded reluctantly, afraid of what his friend was about to say. Near was also sex-obsessed. "Well, we go back to one." He smiled.__

_"_Excuse me?" Mello almost laughed. Near just gave him a look to tell him he's serious.__

_"_Think about it. You spend 9 months trying to get out, and the rest of your life trying to get back in. It's where us men belong, and therefore, where we go when we die." He shrugged. Mello remained silent. He had never really had much interest in such things. His eyes flicked in a different direction when they saw a bright red glare. Matt was walking past them silently. "Fucking fag! Get away from us!" Near spat. Matt's green eyes flicked to Near and then to Mello as he continued walking. He always acted like the words never bothered him, but Mello always saw the pain in his eyes. They were all so close as kids. When they hit high school, it came out that Matt had been being sexually abused by his father. That was when people started to pick on him, and the red head in turn pushed anyone else away from him. Kids were cruel.__

But this was exactly why he couldn't join in on Near's talks about how vagina was so great. Why he couldn't tell him that he actually preferred cock over it. At least, he assumed he did. The ideas enticed him and he had always caught himself looking at guys instead of girls. When he realized he was gay, was the same time the shit with Matt came out, and he was afraid to open up now.__

He watched his friends interact a while longer as he waited for the bell to ring. He could see Matt sitting near the music room, reading over what he would presume to be music notes. Finally the bell rang. Matt stood and caught his eye. The intensity make his stomach churn uneasily.__

_"_Come on, Mello." Near interrupted his thoughts, but when he glanced back towards the red head, he found him missing. He sighed and turned to follow Near towards their classes.__

(-line-)__

Lunch rolled around quickly and Mello was seated at his normal table. Everyone was laughing and making inappropriate innuendos as usual. Mello rolled his eyes. They were all kids. Why couldn't he be around mature people?__

Halle approached soon, followed by her lackey, Wedy._  
><em>_  
><em>_"_Hey, guys!" She smiled vividly, winking at Mello in a way she probably thought was seductive. Mello just wanted to gag. She was the biggest slut in school. Always throwing parties at other people's houses. That way she had all the fun, with no clean up or trouble. "Wedy is hosting a party on Friday night!" So predictable.__

_"_Oh yeah, that's awesome." Near smiled at her. How Mello wished Near could take her already. Get her off his ass.. Literally!__

_"_Yeah, so of course, you're all invited." She winked again and moved on to the next table of people she knew and deemed cool enough. Mello stood as party talk began.__

_"_I'm going to just to walk a bit. I need some time to just think." He explained briefly and vaguely. He really wanted to hit the music room. It was normally empty at lunch time, and he wanted some time with his guitar. Music helped him relax.__

As he approached the music room, the faint sound of a piano met his ears and he smiled. The soothing melody automatically made his muscles relax, and he continued on slowly, not wanting to disturb the musician. He was only slightly surprised to see a teen with red hair sitting at the piano forte in the room. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to move with the music. Matt had always loved piano. When they were little, he played on a mini one. Sayu used to bug him when she crushed on the quiet boy, before she moved on to Mello. Then she used to say she wanted to be in a M&M sandwich. Which, Mello had to admit sounded great, if you took Sayu from the equation.__

The music blanched as Matt opened his eyes and saw Mello standing there. It had surprised him and he stopped after his fingers crossed wrong. His eyes were wide in fear as he asked, "What are you doing here?" Mello shrugged.__

_"_I needed time to think. Get away from the others. I'm sure you heard that my best friend died." he half smiled in sadness. Matt gave him a stiff nod.__

_"_I did. Sorry." His voice was quiet. Mello let out a deep breath.__

_"_I just miss him like crazy, and all they talk about is sex and parties. Like no one realizes that I'm still hurting and miss him. That was my best friend for fucks sake!" Mello ranted. But when he looked at that set of eyes that were usually so easy going and understanding, he was met with anger and annoyance.__

_"_Are you kidding me? You want to bitch to me about this? You lost your best friend? It was a fucking dog, Mello! I lost all of my friends. Why? Because my father was a fucking perverted freak! Not only do the kids I never really knew mess with me, but so do the people I cared about so deeply. The people I grew up with and called my friends. They tease me, call me names, beat me up, and have even tried to treat me like a damned prostitute! So don't you dare come looking for pity from me!" Matt huffed, looking away. Mello was shocked.__

_"_I.. I had no idea, Matt. I'm sorry. I knew that Near was homophobic and all. That people treated you wrong.. But I didn't know that they.." He chocked on his words as realization hit him. "I never wanted to lose you, you know. I tried to be there for you. I've never done any of those things. But you pushed me away." He moved closer, watching as Matt's shoulders relaxed. He heard a sigh and waited, giving Matt a chance to think.__

_"_I know. I'm sorry. But I was so hurt in so many ways." His green eyes were teary as they reconnected with Mello's ice blue. The blond smiled gently.__

_"_How about a truce between us two, then?" He held his hand out. Matt regarded is suspiciously before grasping it. "So, why are you here anyways?" Mello finally asked. Matt shrugged.__

_"_Music calms me. Just as I suspect you're here for. I have 10 minutes left of lunch to play too." He told Mello, gestering to the keys, making his intent at the next 10 minutes clear. Mello nodded again.__

_"_Can I stay and listen? You were always so great on the piano, and it's been years since I've heard you play. I'm sure you've gotten even better." He smiled. Matt nodded, and Mello took a seat on the bench next to him. The red head looked confused, but accepted it. Taking a deep breath and placing his fingers, Matt began to play again. Mello watched as the other teen's entire mood shifted. His body relaxed and his eyes closed. Normally, Matt would join him in such elation of music, but he couldn't stop staring. Matt was attractive. But when he played music, he was fucking beautiful. Matt opened his eyes and smiled at Mello.__

_"_What?" He asked with a lopsided grin. Mello shook his head in disbelief.__

_"_You were always amazing. But now? God, Matt.. You can't even see how you look when you are like this. It's almost unfair." He watched Matt's face as confusion grasped him. His eyes flickered to Matt's down turned lips and immediately, he wanted to make that smile reappear. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he found himself leaning forward and capturing Matt's lips with his own in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he was slightly dazed, but pleased to see that grin had returned on Matt's lips. The red head turned again and resumed playing. Mello sat in silence and listened until it was time to return to classes.__

(-line-)__

Mello was in a daze when Friday rolled around. He hadn't really seen much of Matt. The other teen was so used to avoiding people. But just because he had kissed him, didn't mean that anything was going on. They had made no promises or anything. There was no obligation. But it was all the blond could think about. He was so torn. He had always harbored feelings towards the red head, but his fear of what the others might think gripped his heart and squeezed painfully. But now? Now after the kiss they had shared.. Mello wasn't sure he cared anymore. That one simple kiss.. It was sweet and innocent, yet it set his soul ablaze.__

He went to Lights to get ready for the party, having packed clothes in his bag. Misa did the same. Their parents would have never let them leave the way they wanted to for a party. It was better they thought they were having a small get together. With friends. Halle wasn't exactly their favorite person, her reputation outdid her, really.__

They hung out for a while. Talking and making sure they ate well, plenty of bread and no fat. It'd be better to be able to control themselves with the alcohol rather than fall on their faces stupid. Light shared some of his good stash with them and they headed out. They always walked, not wanting to have the responsibility of driving after consuming a few drinks. Cabs and buses came in handy often. Near met up with them on the way, and it wasn't long before Mello was tired of all the talk about how he was finally going to hit Halle that night. It was all about sex and vagina to the poor kid. Mello blamed it on how he had been sheltered.__

The party was already going when they got there. Just how they liked it. Halle greeted them enthusiastically, shoving a drink into Mello's hand. He ditched it as soon as he could. He knew he couldn't trust her. Luckily, her state made it easy to detach her claws and send her barreling into a grateful Near._  
><em>_  
><em>He was sitting with Light and Misa, having a talk about some kind of conspiracy Light was paranoid about from the government when it happened. A flash of red. His eyes instantly zeroed in on the teen he had been thinking about all week. He quickly excused himself from his two friends, both shrugging and getting closer. Mello made his way towards Matt. The red head was looking in the other direction and started at Mello's voice.__

_"_You came." Mello simply stated. Matt turned to him and smiled sheepishly, his face tinting a light red. "You never come to these."__

_"_Yeah, well, I thought maybe I'd give it a shot. Even try to talk to some old friends. That is.. if they wanted to and all.." Matt trailed off, a hand rubbing his neck. Mello saw his green eyes take in his outfit. His tight leather pants and vest were provocative and immediately had Matt's face darkening. Mello smirked. But before he could say anything, a third voice interrupted him.__

_"_Fag! What are you doing here! You weren't invited!" Near approached. Matt's face fell instantly and he looked away ashamed. Near smirked and it pissed Mello off to no end.__

_"_Why do you have to be such a dick?" Mello questioned. Near looked at him with confusion, Matt's shocked and wide eyes landing on him as well. "We all used to be so close! It's not his fault what happened, and yet for years you've acted like it is!" Mello bellowed. Near glared at him.__

_"_He's still a fag! Why would you defend him? I'm your best friend, not him!" Near was raging. Mello shook his head and smiled innocently.__

_"_Actually, you constantly get on my nerves with you sex-obsessed mind, and homophobic attitude. Why wouldn't I defend the guy I like?" Mello smirked as it was Near's turn to look shocked. And just to up the ante, Mello leaned over and kissed Matt right in front of his gathered friends. There was a collective gasp around the room, he music still blaring in the background. When they pulled away, Mello felt dazed again, but Matt looked confused. He watched as the red head bit his lip, turned, and walked out. Mello sent a glare at Near before following.__

Matt was standing on the sidewalk near his car, his back to Mello. He had obviously waited on the blond, however. Mello was glad he hadn't left without him. But before he could speak, Matt turned on him in anger. Mello took a step back in his own confusion.__

_"_Is this a sick joke to you, Mello? Do you enjoy messing with me? I thought we had a truce? Now you're the one who's doing the worst thing to me! It's one thing when they call me names and act like I'm something I'm not.. But you? You want to mess with my heart?" Matt sobbed at the end, and Mello stepped forward, cupping his face in both hands.__

_"_I'm not playing with you. In all honesty, I thought you regretted that kiss in the music room because you didn't come around all week. I wasn't sure where you were." He said softly. Matt laughed and shoved his hands away.__

_"_The music room. Did you ever once look there?" He felt utterly stupid. Why hadn't he thought to go there? He was so caught up in his own thoughts and feelings, he hadn't been thinking clearly.__

_"_I'm sorry. It was a strange week, ok? But that doesn't change how I feel about you." He whispered.__

_"_How do you feel about me?" Matt asked, a cigarette dangling from his lips. All anger seemingly gone. When did Matt start smoking?__

_"_Can we just go somewhere where people aren't watching us like we're a good show and talk? I don't care if they know about us. I'm not ashamed. But I do want to share this with you privately." Mello spoke softly, not wanting Matt to misinterpret him. Matt thought for a moment before nodding. He unlocked the passenger door, before heading around to the drivers side as Mello climbed in.__

_"_Where to?" Matt asked. Mello shrugged.__

_"_I'm not sure. Know any places?" He laughed. Matt smiled.__

_"_I just might." He revved the engine and took of down the streets. The car ride was quiet as they moved on the twisted roads. It wasn't long before buildings gave way to trees, and Mello knew exactly where they were headed. He smiled to himself as they took the familiar path to the place they used to go as kids.__

_"_You still come out here?" He laughed lightly. Matt smiled around his cigarette.__

_"_Often." He admitted. The car pulled off to the side where the road ended. They got out and continued on foot the bank they used to camp at as kids. Memories of their childhood assaulted them. Laughing children. Spontaneous swimming and fishing trips. Mello stepped up to a small cliff they used to jump off of and unzipped his vest, dropping it to the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Matt who was stubbing a cigarette out on his shoe. Green eyes widened when he saw Mello's naked torso.__

_"_Care for a swim?" He asked cheekily, unlacing his pants, and slipping them down, pushing his boots off as well. Matt was biting his lip, and he knew it was because he didn't wear underwear. Matt had a clear view of Mello's ass as he moved to the edge. With one last wink over his shoulder, he jumped into the water.__

Matt quickly removed his boots, shirt, and jeans. He stood at the edge of the cliff as well in his black boxers and Mello pouted.__

_"_Hey, no fair!" He yelled. Matt laughed and turned around, his back to Mello. His boxers were slipped down his hips, revealing his own ass to icy blue eyes.__

_"_Better?" Matt shot over his shoulder, jumping in backwards. Mello couldn't help but laugh.__

_"_You're such a tease." He breathed as Matt resurfaced.__

They swam around for a while, aimlessly. Attempts to dunk one another as well as idle chatter occurred. Eventually, Mello was trying to swim away after dunking the red head, when an arm grabbed him around his torso. He was easily turned in the water, and pulled towards the other body.__

_"_How do you feel about me, Mello?" Matt asked, straight to the point. Mello smiled and moved his body against Matt's. His arms wrapped around Matt's neck and fingertips caressed his cheek soothingly.__

_"_Before tonight? I was curious as the the young man you turned into. I wanted to help you. Heal you. Just be with you. I liked you a lot. But after tonight? I'm pretty damn sure I'm in love with you." He spoke softly. Matt crashed his lips to Mello's in a heated kiss, letting their lower halves come together. A moan escaped them both and the passion heightened. This wasn't like the other innocent kisses they had shared.__

_"_That's damn good, because I love you, Mello." Matt whispered against his lips. Mello smiled and they were at it again. Matt pulled Mello along with one arm, as he used the other to move them to the shore. Once their feet were on the ground, He pulled Mello's long legs up and around his hips, walking out of the water and to the grass. He lay his burden down gently on a soft patch in the clearing. Mello pulled him down along side him, and rolled on top.__

_"_Let me love you, Matty." Mello whispered, kissing his lips tenderly before moving across his jaw. He nibbled on his ear lobe gently, reveling in the gasp Matt released. His lips moved down a slim neck, and teeth nipped at his collar bone. Continuing to his chest, he stopped to lavish over a pert nipple, blowing the already cold peak before sucking on it lightly. His hands moved up and down his sides, as Matt's moved up his back and into his hair. Mello slithered down his well toned torso and allowed his hands to grip his waist. He took a deep breath and pulled back to take Matt in. The red head was laying on the grass, his hair sticking to his face. His lips were parted as he panted, chest rising and falling roughly. He let his eyes move down and he was drunk with lust. Matt's cock stood fully erect from a nest of red curls. The head was leaking with precum and Mello whispered, "You're beautiful."__

Matt's reply was ripped from his chest in the form of a moan as Mello's lips closed around his cock, sucking lightly. His fingers twisted in golden locks. He languidly sucked, his hand stroking the parts he couldn't take in without deep throating. Matt was moaning wantonly under him, which is why he was surprised when he was tugged away from his treat. Matt pulled him up and flipped them.__

_"_One day, I'll let you make love to me. I just need time, ok? Tonight, I'll make love to you." He kissed Mello's lips, slipping his slick fingers into Mello's entrance. The blond moaned lightly, bucking his hips to the fingers. Matt scissored his fingers impatiently, adding a third.__

_"_Now, Matty. Please. Just take me. I need you." Mello managed to beg. Matt didn't need to be told twice it seemed, as he removed his finger and aligned his erection at Mello's entrance. He braced his body in a comfortable way before forcing his head through the tight ring of muscles. Mello whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure, pulling Matt to him as a silent plea to continue. The red head understood and moved the rest of his shaft into him, only stopping as his sac rested against the body under him. They lay there like that a while, kissing passionately as Mello adjusted to having Matt inside him.__

_"_Mello.." Matt panted agonizingly. He smirked in return and bucked his hips. Matt moaned as walls clenched around him.__

_"_Move, Matty." Mello gave his verbal permission. Matt once again proved he only needed to be told once as he moved inside Mello's channel. His trust were steady, both of them enjoying the feel of Matt's erection scraping against Mello's walls. They moved together slowly, Matt rolling his hips to dig deeply into Mello. The blond moaned as his prostate was hit, tossing his head back as his hands pushed back over Matt's shoulders and his nails dug into the flesh. Matt smirked down at him.__

_"_You like that Mihael?" He mocked. Mello glared at him and clenched his muscles, causing Matt's movements to falter as he released a moan in surprise.__

You like that Mail?" Mello's voice was husky, and he shivered as Matt's eyes landed on him once again. His eyes were dark and a whole different aura surrounded him. The intensity gripped at them and Matt's stilled hip suddenly snapped forward. They moved faster together, never breaking eye contact. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Matt's hand moved between them, wrapping his long fingers around Mello's leaking cock. The blond whimpered and moaned, withering below his new lover. It wasn't long before he was cumming hard into Matt's hand. Mello watched as the red head brought his hand up to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the semen coating his hand. At the bitter sweet taste, he released inside Mello, his face twisting in pleasure, but his eyes never breaking the connection they shared with those tantalizing blue ones, even as they hooded.__

Matt collapsed onto Mello, his face nuzzling his neck. Arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. They lay there as their breaths evened out. Mello started running his fingers through Matt's hair, as the red head left lazy kisses on his neck. It wasn't long after that, that both drifted off where they lay in the warm night.__

(-line-)__

Days passed slowly, and Mello was loving his life for once. Every day he spent relaxing during breaks in Matt's arms. They went to the music room where Matt would play piano and he even played guitar a few times. He hadn't seen much of his "friends" in a while, but he couldn't care too much. He missed the easy conversations with Light and he still saw Misa at home. But Near would glare at him in the halls or in class. Mello wasn't too inclined to fight with him, and therefore kept his distance.__

(-line-)__

Near was sitting at their regular table with Light, Misa, Halle, and Wedy. After the display between Mello and the fag, Halle easily fell into his lap. His eyes followed the pair as they crossed the quad outside, headed to the music room again. He growled low in his throat and everyone looked at him curiously.__

_"_I swear I'll make him pay for messing with my best friend's head." he said venomously. The others leaned back in their chairs away from him, sharing worried looks.__

(-like-)__

Mello took a day off of school. He wanted to visit Sayu. He needed her blunt words. To see what she said about the situation he was currently in. He laughed to himself as he remembered how as kids she used to charge a nickle for advice. People went to her often, so she even made quite a chunk of change doing it. His laughter died as he approached the doors to the mental institution she was in. Who would have guessed the best advice giver was really the one who needed the most help?__

He walked in and went through the whole process of being searched and signing in. He was led to her quarters where the door was to be left open the whole time. He rolled his eyes at this. Like he was there for that..__

_"_Mello!" Sayu exclaimed excitedly. He found his arms full of the tiny Japanese girl.__

_"_Hey Sayu, how are you holding up?" He smiled at her. They had always been close friends. They picked on each other like brother and sister, and cared for one another deeply.__

_"_I'm ok. What's wrong? You look like you're in trouble." She stepped back, worry claiming her features. Mello sighed and laid on the bed, covering his eyes. She sat down next to his hip and leaned back over him. He told her everything. It all spilled from his lips easily. His dog dying. The insensitivity and selfishness of his family. His talks with Light and Near about death and the after life. Him talking to Matt again for the first time. The kiss. The party. How they made love by the lake they used to go to as children. His uneasiness about things going on now with Near. His happiness with Matt.__

_"_I can't just break up with Matt, Sayu. I'm happy for once! But Near. He doesn't understand and I don't know what he'll do." Mello sighed, looking up at Sayu. She was smiling sadly at him.__

_"_All you can do is be happy with Matt, Mello. Forget Near. He's not worth it. You know Light and Misa will always be there for you." Mello smiled back and nodded, hugging her to him.__

_"_And you of course." She laughed.__

_"_Of course."__

(-line-)__

Near was glad that Mello had taken the day off from school. It gave him the perfect chance to get to Matt. He made his way to the music room as soon as Mello left. He knew Matt would be there. He walked in and saw the red head sitting at the piano forte, his fingers moving over the keys expertly. He lived for his music. Everyone knew that.__

_"_Hey, fag! What the fuck do you think you're doing with my best friend? Messing with his mind and letting him think it's ok to be like you? What did you do to him?" Near demanded as he walked in. Matt glanced up and shook his head.__

_"_I didn't do anything except be there for him." He continued playing. Near smiled at him creepily.__

_"_You're in love with him, aren't you? I can't believe I didn't see it! All those years! You followed him around like a lost little puppy dog!" Near teased. Matt's temper rose and his fingers stopped, but still hovered over the keys. His eyes glared at Near.__

_"_What if I am, Pig Pen? What are you going to do about it if he loves me too?" He shot back. Near was furious. The use of his childhood nick name sent him into a frenzy. They way Matt dismissed him and went back to playing so easily just made it worse. He wanted to hurt the boy. His eyes watched the fingers and moved around, and he smirked to himself. Stepping close to the piano, he slammed the lid over the keys, crushing Matt's fingers in the process. The red head screamed in pain. The music teach came running in and chaos seemed to ensue. Matt was rushed from the school to the hospital because his fingers were end in different directions, as well as bleeding. Near was sent to see the Principle and in turn was suspended for one week. Plus, Matt could press charges if he wanted to. But all he did was smile to himself.__

(-line-)__

Mello was in a frenzy. He heard about what had happened between Near and Matt. But when he rushed to the hospital, he found that Matt was already gone. He then rushed to his house, in hopes to find him there. What he found.. He would never forget. The image would be burned into his memory even in death.__

He was let in by Matt's mother. But as he made his way up the stairs, he felt like something was wrong. He knew he ran up them, but in his mind, it was all in slow motion. As if he stepped up onto a step, to let the second foot follow onto it before ascending another. When he reached the door he knocked, calling to his lover. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he received no answer. Turning the door knob, he pushed the door open. His eyes immediately landed on green eyes. Green eyes that were dull and lifeless.__

He cried out as he saw Matt hanging from a rafter. Rushing forward, slow motion was not fast forward, making him dizzy. He cut Matt down and held him, trying to resuscitate him, but failing. Matt's mother came to the door and fell to the ground crying. It seemed like hours that he sat there holding his lover's corpse. The ME had to have help pulling him away.__

When they carted Matt's body away, Mello was left numb. He felt nothing. He wandered out the door and was walking aimlessly down the street. He must have walked for hours, because he found himself on the same bank that Matt had made love to him on. That was when the pain returned full force. He hugged himself and cried out in to the night, falling asleep as he grasped the place they had lain the last time.__

(-line-)__

Time was passing. It felt like the days dragged on for Mello. Near had been arrested. Something to do with when you are the reason someone takes their life, you can get in trouble. Only a few years, but it was enough time for Mello to know he'd be gone before he had to see that jackass again.__

His friends were sitting around talking about Matt again. How it was a tragedy and they couldn't believe Near could do such a thing. Mello had had about enough.__

_"_Stop. All of you." He stated calmly. But they continued to go on about it. "Hey! Shut the fuck up! You can all talk about how horrible it is and how Near was a prick, but what did any of you do? We all stopped talking to him when the thing with his dad happened! You feel sorry now that he's killed himself? But what about when you heard Near say he'd make Matt pay on the day that I went to see Sayu. But no! Nothing!" Mello stormed out and headed home.__

The walk home was making him consider joining Matt. He was miserable without the other teen. Matt was the love of his life. Tears started streaming down his face as he thought about the night of passion he shared with him. Then seeing his lifeless body in his arms. He walked into his house and stopped when he saw a letter on the table. The writing on the envelope captured his attention. He knew who that was from. He snatched it up and tore it open, reading urgently.__

_Mello,___

_A boy recently came to live down the street from me. He's had a tough life, but things are better of him now. He plays the piano like your friend. I often hear his music wafting in through the window, where a small yellow bird sits. Sometimes I cry when I hear it. But mostly I smile. He found a dog who likes to sing along. He takes good care of that dog. When we talk, he tells me about a person he knew from the place he used to live. Someone very special who means more than anything to him. A person that reminds me of you. Mello, I apologize for not being there for you before. And I'm not sure I can write to you again. Just know that there's someone out there thinking about you. Someone who has a vested interest in your success. How I had had the opportunity to meet you. Maintain in your heart all that makes you who you are. You are a good man.___

_Your Pen-Pal,__  
><em>_L__  
><em>_  
><em>Mello slumped into the couch as he remembered hearing a year ago how L had been killed. He hugged the letter to his chest and took a deep breath.. _I'll always love you, Mail Jeevas._


End file.
